The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an execution of a software application on an execution platform in a first local network.
It is known to control the execution of a software application such that execution is allowed only if there is a corresponding license. The license can be locked to a secure hardware device to be connected to the execution platform. In this case the execution can be carried out only in the presence of the connected secure hardware device. Since in this case the software publisher or vendor has to deliver the software application and the secure hardware device to the end user, this kind of protection is preferred for expensive software applications.
In less expensive software applications it is often preferred to lock the license to the hardware of the execution platform.
However, if the software application is to be executed in a virtual machine running on the hardware of the execution platform, the hardware of the execution platform can often no longer be used for locking the license.
In view thereof, one object of the present specification is to provide an improved method for controlling an execution of a software application on an execution platform in a first local network.